The Blonde One & The Jackal
by LilMickeyBear
Summary: What will happen to Port Charles when Spinelli and Lulu fall in love? Milo, Dillon and now the new guy Logan scheme to break them up. Very much Spilulu fluff Will Spilulu's relationship hold strong or will it break away during time.
1. Three Dates

**The Blonde One & The Jackal**

By: Moi

**CHAPTER 1: Three Dates**

FIRST DATE... DILLON

Lulu looked at the door as Dillon came into Kelly's about half an hour late for their date. "When you said 7:00 I had no clue you really meant 7:30." Lulu remarked. Dillon laughed. "Oh well sorry Lulu. I was kind of at the library Georgie needed me to help her out with a pro..." He stated lamely as he got cut off by Lulu. "Oh so your late because of your ex-girlfriend. That certainly changes everything." She gave a false smile and he laughed intimidatedly. "Ya sorry." "Its okay. But for that your paying for both meals." He gave a choked laugh. "Um. I kind of left my wallet at home. Georgie kind of called me in a hurry so I thought you could maybe pay for it." Lulu gave a scoffed laugh. "What a coincidence I left my wallet at home also. I was rushing here because I actually thought my date was going to be here on time."

Dillon smiled. "I guess we have to leave. Um I'll take you on a walk then." He walked out of Kellys not even waiting for Lulu. She ran after him. On the way out she saw Alexis give a small laugh. "I say you dump the guy." Lulu smiled. "Advice well noted." She finally caught up with Dillon and walked with him on the dock. They started talking. Until they realized there was nothing to talk about. The awkward silence lasted 5 minutes before Dillon tried to hold Lulu's hand. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked pissed off. "Holding your hand." He replied smiling. "Uh ya. Dont think about it buddy." She said to him coldly. This date was not going well. "Um I think this date is over ya. So uh bye." She said walking off leaving Dillon to stare after her. "She so digs me." He said chuckling to himself.

As Lulu stormed off she accidently ran into someone knocking herself to the ground. "Oh my greatest pardons Blonde one." She smiled as she recognized not only his voice but his way to talk. "Spinelli!" She exclaimed as he helped her to her feet. "Blonde one are you okay?" He asked once she was at her feet. "Ya Im okay!" He nodded. "Would you like me to walk you home?" She shook her head. "Nah Im okay. Nice to see you again." She smiled as she walked off. Her smile lingered in his eyes. "Um ya well see you on wednesday." He yelled after her waving his hand like an idiot.

SECOND DATE... MILO

Lulu met Milo at Kellys the night afterwards. "Hey Milo." She said smiling. "Hello Lulu. Might I say this is a lovely image of you." He said admiring her dress. "Why thank you." She replied taking a seat. "So what are we going to order?" She asked as his cellphone rang. "One second. May I take this." He answered the phone and started talking to Sonny about a shipment of pink limestone kitchen counter tops. Lulu waiting for him to get off the phone but it took about 10 minutes before he finally hung up. "So where were we?" He asked. "Um Dinner? What are we going to order?" He nodded. "How about the Spaghetti pasta." He said signalling the waiter before she had a chance to respond. "2 plates of Spaghetti." The waiter nodded.

Lulu gave a smile pretending that it never happened when Milo's cellphone rang again. Milo answered it and Lulu felt herself waiting for him to finish the phonecall after what seemed like forever but was really 20 minutes he hung up. "Um Lulu. I have to go Sonny needs my help." She nodded. "Um what about our dinner." Milo smiled as he walked about. "Um ya. Sorry Here give the waiter this." He handed her 10 dollars.

When Lulu finished eating alone about 30 minutes later the waiter gave her the bill. "25 DOLLARS!" She exclaimed. Milo had only left her 10 and she had left her wallet at home. "I only have 10 dollars." She told the waiter and Spinelli overheard the water as he walked in. "Sorry Ma'am." Spinelli walked up to the waiter. "Here." He handed him 25. "Does that cover her bill." The waiter nodded and Spinelli smiled at Lulu. "See you tomorow. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

THIRD DATE... SPINELLI !!!!!!!

Spinelli showed up at Lulu's precisly at 6:30 and he knocked on her door. He had a bouquet of flowers behind his back. He also was looking pretty well cleaned up. Sam had helped him pick out an outfit. Liz answered the door. "Oh Hello Spinelli. Lulu's still upstairs come in." Liz smiled. She sort of liked Spinelli... not in that kind of way she just thought he was the best match for Lulu. It wasnt much of a choice between her stepbrother or a guy who was all brawn not any brains. Anyway she felt bad for Spinelli she had heard from Jason and Sam that Spinelli had it bad for Lulu.

Lulu came down the stairs and Spinelli stared at her with shock. She looked beautiful. He finally found his voice and managed to speak. "Lulu you look beautiful... Not that you havent always looked beautiful... You just look especially beautiful tonight. Actually you look especially beautiful every night. Mainly when you were in the metrocourt. Actually you also looked really beautiful when you were in the hospital after. Well beautiful because you were alive. I guess I was just thankful that you had no scars. Even though I'd still love you if you had scars and bruises and did I just say I loved you... Um... Here I brought you some flowers." He said handing them out to her he hardly even noticed that Liz and Lulu were on the verge of laughing at his speech.

Liz smiled as Lulu took Spinelli's hand. "Dont stay out too late." She called after them. Spinelli didnt mind being dragged along because he was holding her hand. He was actually touching the blonde ones hand. After she had dragged him quite a while she tripped over a crack and started screaming. "Owww. Ow Ow OWWW!" She lifted her left heel and Spinelli noticed it was bleeding. He noticed that a peice of glass had cut through her sandal and went into her foot. Spinelli helped her to a bench. Once she was sitting there he gently lifted her foot out of her sandal and held it. "This might hurt a little." She nodded as he tried as gently as he could to pull the glass out. She gave a shriek of pain and Spinelli jumped back. "Im so sorry blonde one did I hurt you?" She shook her head. He pulled again and the glass completely fell out. Unfortunately blood followed the glass and it started staining the grass. He ripped off a peice of his jacket and tied it to her foot to try to stop the bleeding. "Do you think you can stand?" He asked her and she shook her head.

Spinelli looked at her tear stricken face and decided this was his time to be her knight in shining armor. He lifted her easily off of the bench and grabbed her shoe slipping it into his pocket he started to carry her towards the nearest building which happened to be General Hospital. Exactly the place he was going.

Once they got their Spinelli was completely tired but the tiring didnt stop there. General hospital was packed with worse emergencies then Lulu's foot so they were forced to stay there until one of the doctors became free. The administrative warned them they could be waiting until 10:00. "Aww darn." Lulu said. "Does that mean we dont get our date." She asked Spinelli. "No. We will just have our date here... But what to do?" He pondered. "Wait here I know a fun thing to do that you probably havent done since you were a kid. Or maybe even ever." He left and within 10 minutes he returned with 6 box's of colorful bandaids and 2 sticker books. "Have you ever made a collage of band-aids in sticker books. Heck its more fun to get the band aids on you aswell." She stared at him before she broke into laughter. "Hand me the starwars box." She said refering to one of the boxes he had brung. Out of the 6 he had bought he had. Starwars, Hamtaro, Glittery , Monkeys, Dinosaurs and Rainbow. She laughed at his selection. "Hey its a hospital gift shop. Your glad I didnt buy barney."

Lulu's laughs were heard. "Lucky me!" She smiled at Spinelli and felt a rush of emotions. First was happy. She was happy to be here. Well not happy to be here but if she was here with him that made her happy.second emotion was playful.He brought out the kid in her. The third and last emotion was love. She loved his childish antics.

They set to work sticking band aids to the sticker books. His was a mess were as hers flowed smoothly. The one thing she noticed in his collage of bandaids was the Glittery band aids were set out in a form. She took a closer look and saw it spelled out Lulu. "Awww Spinelli." She said giving him a hug. They started a game of war using Bandaids to stick onto eachother and soon Spinelli was covered in band aids. Around 10:00 Lulu got her leg bandaged up and it was time to go home. He grabbed the scrapbooks of band aids and the mini sketchbooks they had started on before she was called in. He carried a laughing Lulu to her house and gave her his scrapbook. "Keep it." He said but took his sketchbook. "Its a surprise. Ill talk to you later." She nodded and smiled at him. "Bye Spinelli I had a nice time."

As Spinelli walked back him muttered under his breath. "I did aswell. Queen of my heart."


	2. Lulu's Decision

**The Blonde One & The Jackal**

By: Moi

**CHAPTER 2: Lulu's decision.**

Lulu woke up early on thursday. Today was the day to decide. She had to choose one of the three stooges. Before she could even get dressed Elizabeth walked into her room.

"Lulu, Someone left you a pressie." She laughed handing Lulu the small black box.

"Thanks Elizabeth. I'll talk to you later I have to go to Kelly's to make my decision." Elizabeth nodded.

"Good luck with that." She whistled leaving Lulu's room.

Lulu opened the box because the present had no card. When she opened the box she saw a thin charm bracelet it was silver and it had only 4 charms on it. The letters in Lulu's name were studded with different colored rhinestones.. She put her hand over her mouth it looked so beautiful. Smiling she put it on her wrist and got ready to go to Kelly's.

Spilulu, Spilulu, Spilulu

Spinelli was waiting at Kelly's with Dillon and Milo. He thought alot and accidently muttered outloud. "I hope Lulu likes her bracelet. Oh darn I forgot to include who its from" All the sudden Dillon and Milo turned to him. "You got her a present. Thats bribery." Dillon said just as Milo exclaimed.

"How can you even afford anything. I mean you live at Jason and Sams."

Dillon knew that if Lulu knew it was from Spinelli she would definatly choose the wimp over him. After his lousy date with her he knew that the bracelet was the only way to get her to go out with him so as Lulu walked into Kelly's Dillon made a big show of walking over to her.

"So Lulu did you like your bracelet. Im glad your wearing it." He gave her a smile and Spinelli looked at Dillon.

"Hey..." He started but got cut off by Dillon.

"Now now Spinelli let me know what Lulu thought of the present I gave her." he said emphasizing the I.

"I thought it was very beautiful and I want to let you know it was very thoughtful. How did you ever know that I loved rhinestones." With each word of praise she spoke to Dillon Spinelli felt his heart tear a bit more.

"But Lulu... I bought you the bracelet." He said pleadingly hoping she would believe him.

"No you didnt Spinelli. Dont try to make her like you by telling her you bought her the bracelet when I did. So don't lie to Lulu." Dillon told him giving him a fake grin.

"Where would you even get the money?" He asked sneering.

"Its true Lulu I bought you that bracelet." Dillon turned to Lulu.

"He's lying ofcourse." Dillon winked at her as Milo just watched Spinelli and Dillon argue about who had bought the bracelet.

"Im not lying. I saved up for 2 months for that bracelet." Spinelli protested as Milo kept watching it like a tennis match.

"You are too lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Fine Lulu will know the truth. Lulu look on the inside of the bracelet at the engraving."

"Hey I put that engraving there." Dillon said eyeing Spinelli cruelly.

"Wow Dillon. I didnt know you spelled your name S.P.I.N.E.L.L.I" Lulu retorted at him angrily.

"You tried to play me and that just means that my choice couldnt be any more right."

Lulu turned to Spinelli and smiled at him grabbing his hand.

"Spinelli. Out of the three dates yours was the most fun and the most romantic even though we just played with stickers." Spinelli gave a big grin.

"Spinelli. I want to date you." Spinelli felt his heart jump. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. His happiness didnt end there because the next thing he knew Lulu pressed her lips on his and kissed him gently but that was complete heaven to Spinelli. Lesley Lu Spencer had actually kissed him. He felt he could float up into the clouds. Once she pulled away he could refrain from saying a corny line. "Lulu you must be a thief because the moment we met. You stole my heart." Lulu gave a laugh at his corny joke.

YEAH... WOOT SECOND CHAPPIE IS UP AND AWESOME.


End file.
